


Pleasantly Exhausted

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Tiki, Robin suspects, is making up for lost time.





	Pleasantly Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> From an unfinished attempt at luxken27's summer mini challenge, 2018. 
> 
> 'really'

"Are you awake, Robin?" Tiki questioned as she snuggled closer to him in their tent. 

"Almost," he replied. He wouldn't have minded a bit more sleep. Possibly a couple of years. Maybe this was really why Tiki slept so much. 

That thought, and the details of why, woke him up almost as quickly as Tiki's hands on him and her body pressing close, as if she'd never let him go. 

They'd been married for less than a month and Tiki was still treating every day like their wedding night. Robin was sure he should be grateful; he loved Tiki from the bottom of his heart! But he was also exhausted and he'd even taken to sneaking off for afternoon naps wherever Chrom was. 

"Let me wake you up, then," Tiki said against his neck. 

Maybe she was making up for decades or centuries or longer. There wasn't really anyone Robin could think to ask. It certainly seemed impolite, anyway, to prod too deeply into his wife's relationship history when it went back for farther than his mind could really fathom. 

Tiki shifted against him, dipping lower beneath their blankets to push down the sleep-clothing he'd only bothered with in case of surprise attack. 

The rest of his life could be like this, though. He'd welcome it. 

Robin gasped when she took his half-hard cock into her mouth and started to suck on it. Rarely did Tiki seem to want anything in return, at least until the evening when she exhausted every part of him and still seemed ready for more. 

He hardened quickly and tried to stay quiet as if there was a chance the entire camp didn't know about their enthusiastic relationship. But he had to try... At least until she took him in deeper and trailed her nails over his scrotum and the sensitive skin just behind. Then he couldn't help himself. It seemed safer to let Tiki know she was doing a good job and to warn her before he came. 

Oh, he was awake now. And quite ready for whatever the day would bring.


End file.
